Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 11
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 10 | Hoofdstuk 12 Hoofdstuk 11 ‘Lix van Kuil vijf en Eyu van Kuil tien gaan vandaag holen vlechten’, maakte Slick bekend. Lix had zin om een triomfkreet te slaken. Het was Chop gelukt! Loki grinnikte. ‘Voor jou wordt het een dag vol papiersneeën!’ Hij moest eens weten… Jordi en Rai keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan. Ze fluisterden even in Tams oor wat de bedoeling was, en de jonge, bruine draak sidderde van opwinding. ‘Veel succes’, fluisterde Jordi en volgde Omar naar de velden waar de opgravingen plaatsvonden. Lix ging Chop achterna, naar de holen waar de Meesters sliepen. ‘En nu aan het werk!’ commandeerde de paarse Meester. Toen alleen een paar draken nog aanwezig waren voor de kampwacht, begonnen de voorbereidingen voor deze nacht. ‘De Vlammenzee is niet enorm moeilijk te leren,’ zei Chop, ‘maar het is lastig om iemand te vinden die de truc kent. Eyu, jij bent toch niet zo van het vuurspuwen?’ De oranje draak grijnsde. ‘Nee, niet echt…’ Hij blies een paar vonkjes uit en een vlammetje, maar meer kwam er niet uit. Het deed Lix denken aan zijn vroegere vriend, Kono. Zal ik hem ooit nog terugzien? ''dacht hij. ‘Goed, je trekt eerst je kop naar achteren’, legde Chop uit. ‘Dan stoot je hem naar voren met alle kracht die je hebt. Terwijl je dat doet, laat je alle kracht van je voeten naar je klauwen stromen, en daarna naar je kaken.’ Lix stootte zijn kop naar voren, maar kreeg er alleen maar pijn aan zijn nek van. Eyu lachte. ‘Dat zag er… eh… best idioot uit.’ Lix voelde zich rood worden van schaamte, maar dacht aan de verschijning van Tin. ''Ik moest doorzetten, en dat ga ik doen! '' Hij herhaalde de beweging een paar keer, totdat hij wist met welke snelheid je géén pijn kon verwachten. ‘Prima’, vond Chop. ‘Nu probeer je de kracht van je poten naar je kaken te brengen.’ Het klonk Lix raar in de oren, maar hij waagde toch een poging en er kwam een klein vonkje uit. ‘Dit gaat nooit lukken!’ jammerde Lix. Chop keek hem boos aan. ‘Je moet geduld hebben. Je wilt je vrienden toch beschermen?’ De blik van de Meester verzachtte. ‘Probeer het nog eens.’ Het ging steeds beter, en uiteindelijk lukte het Lix om een steekvlam tevoorschijn te brullen. Chop dook naar rechts en ontweek het vuur nog maar net. ‘Je hebt talent’, hijgde hij. ‘Nu moet je die steekvlam vanuit de lucht doen, en dan niet stoppen na een paar tellen. Je moet doorgaan, totdat je een cirkel om de aanvallers hebt gecreëerd.’ Lix slikte. ''Ik kan nog maar net een steekvlam maken! Hoe moet ik dan ooit een Vlammenzee krijgen? Naderende pootstappen verraadden de aanwezigheid van een vierde draak. Eyu spitste zijn oren en keek hoe Sonar tevoorschijn kwam. Hoewel Lix hem nu al een aantal keer had gezien, bleef de zwarte draak, oftewel de Meester der Mijnen, een angstaanjagende verschijning. Vooral de zwarte, puntige stekels op zijn rug wekten angst bij hem op. ‘En? Zijn jullie al opgeschoten? Ik wil dat die holen bij zonsondergang in orde zijn.’ Hij draaide zijn kop om naar Chop. ‘Doen ze hun werk? Anders wil ik dat je ze aanpakt.’ De paarse Meester knikte nerveus. ‘Ja, ze doen hun best.’ Sonar siste argwanend en glipte toen weg, in de richting van de opgravingen. Lix haalde opgelucht adem. ‘Nu kunnen we verder met trainen.’ Hij sloeg met zijn vleugels en vloog op, zo geruisloos mogelijk. Ik kan het. Ik moet volhouden, Tins dood mag niet voor niets zijn geweest! '' Toen herhaalde hij de beweging die Chop hem had geleerd, en een flikkerend schijnsel kwam tevoorschijn. Snel haalde Eyu een mondvol water uit de nabije rivier, en begon het vuur te blussen. ‘Het is me gelukt’, fluisterde Lix. ‘Het is me gewoon gelukt!’ '' Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot